


Undeniable

by Itar94



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-22
Updated: 2012-08-22
Packaged: 2017-11-12 16:19:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itar94/pseuds/Itar94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Morgana is feeling rather insightful today ..."</p><p>(One-shot set in season 1. Complete.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undeniable

**Author's Note:**

> This is a kind of drabble (not really because there's probably a word limit that I broke), I wrote in 2010, originally uploaded at FF.net, same title, same penname. The ending's a little awkward, and it's not been beta-read so all errors are mine.

"You know, you've been unusually cheeky today," Morgana commented as they seated by the overly long table in the hall, the polished dark piece of furniture covered with a large variety of foods and wines.

Arthur grunted something in reply; the day had been long, and Morgana, just after Uther had left, wasn't something he was eager to face. Well, _ever_. She was too nosy for her own good.

The ward was very resolute. "Whatever your secrets may be, I will find out. Eventually." Then she looked at him with a raised eyebrow, a sudden thought occurring her. She put down her fork. "Arthur, have you fallen for someone?"

"Of course not!" The prince avoided looking at her.

"Hm.  _Rea_ lly?"

"I swear, Morgana, I'm not having my eyes set on anybody. If I had I wouldn't let you know, anyway."

"So you  _do_  have," she concluded, smirking.

"Have not." God, he hated when she looked so smug.

"Have too."

"Have not!"

"You _have too_!"

There was a pause, and Arthur hoped she'd silence when a piece of lemon occupied her plate. It didn't for long.

"So … Is it Merlin?"

Arthur looked v _ery_  flustered at that, squirming in his chair. "N-no!"


End file.
